


Bedgasm

by Dreamin



Series: Umbrellas & Crowns [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: bedgasm -- (n) a feeling of euphoria experienced when climbing into bed at the end of a very long day





	Bedgasm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake -- "bedgasm" and its definition.

“Oh God, yes…” Jim Moriarty moaned as he got into bed and laid his head on the pillow.

Mycroft Moriarty, his husband of three years, raised an eyebrow at him. He was already in bed, sitting up with his laptop on his lap. “What, may I ask, was that?”

Jim turned his head to grin up at him. “Bedgasm.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes then went back to his typing. “Crude.”

“I had a long day,” Jim said, his tone a little defensive. “Right now, this bed feels like Heaven.” He turned on his side to face Mycroft, grinning. “Of course, it would feel even better if you’d put that damn thing away. I thought we agreed – no work in bed.”

“There are some things, James, that cannot wait.”

“Is it life-and-death?”

“Not unless you live and die by election results in another country.”

“Well, then…” Jim sat up then grabbed the laptop and closed it. “This can wait.” He set the infernal thing on the floor then turned back to his husband, grinning. “Now, shall I get out the handcuffs?”

Mycroft glared at him at first then he smirked. “Are you volunteering to be locked up?”

Jim’s grin widened. “You know I love it when you have your wicked way with me.”

“Mmm, I may have to make it a late morning tomorrow.”

“Ooo, you read my mind!”


End file.
